Raise Your Weapons
by theeoneandonly
Summary: The world has fallen into the hands of the God of Mischief and Lies. Five years after the failure of the Avengers, Sarah Parkinson is given a job. If she succeeds, she could change the World's desolate future under the rule of Loki. If she fails...well let's just hope she doesn't.


**A/N: Hello! Thanks for stopping by! So I had a little idea in my brain, and I decided to share it with you all! This is my first Avengers story so please no flames. However, feel free to review and tell me what you think! I'm actually really excited about this. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the Avengers, but only the characters I have created. **

* * *

"You know what you have to do."

New York was a desolate, dim environment. Well, it was no longer called New York. The buildings which had once stood were nothing more than tiny particles drifting in the wind and rubble piled about the ground. No, "New York" was the dead zone, also known as Area 511. Sarah Parkinson only glanced at the crumpled city below her before turning her attention back to the man by her side.

Nick Fury's face was blank. Every emotion was sliced from his being five years ago. Was it really only five years? It seemed as if an eternity had passed since New York fell to the destruction of the delusional God. But only five years had passed, and the tarnished city still remained.

"I'm not sure if it will work." Sarah kept her gaze on the emotionless face of Fury.

She glanced at the metal watch around her wrist.

_May 11th, 2017 : 5:30pm_

Nick Fury ignored Sarah's doubtful tone and turned his back on Area 511, "You have to hurry, _he _will be here soon."

Sarah's face scrunched in confusion, "Why would he come here?"

"Because it is the anniversary of my glorious victory."

Sarah's face hardened at the sound of his deadly voice creeping its way into her skin. The King of Earth smirked, his lips curling deviously. The horned crown upon his head glimmered in the bright glass cell. He admired his creation, knowing that the constant view of his victory would break Nick Fury as if he were a mere twig. Oh yes, that gave him much pleasure. Fury's face still held no emotion as Loki circled around the cell.

"I still admire my impressive cage." Loki taunted, "Certainly a cell that a mere mortal such as you could never escape."

Loki, amused by Fury's silence, stepped closer to the human he had broken into a thousand little pieces, "I believe you should kneel before your King."

"Loki, stop." Sarah demanded, taking a step towards the King.

Loki's smile left his face, as if it was never there, and stared at the woman, "You should not be here."

Sarah felt a stirring fear in her heart, but pushed it aside and stepped forward again, "I had no choice."

Loki's eyes darkened and his lips curled again, "So, this is where you have been sneaking off to."

Sarah said nothing and locked eyes with the King. The normally green pools were clouded with hate. His gaze burned her, but she did not look away.

"This is not you." She pleaded.

Before she could even blink, Loki was in front of her, his hands grasped her shoulders angrily. She winced at the pain in her shoulders, and tried to push him away, but the God of Mischief would not have it.

"You know nothing about me." He growled, his grip tightening even more.

"You and I both know that's not true." She gritted through his crushing hold.

"My dear Sarah," Loki purred, his demeanor shifting as he took his hands from the mortal's shoulders and placing them behind his back, "You believe your insignificant mortal mind could even begin to understand a God?"

"And you believe a bratty God could ever be capable of ruling the human race." She spat back.

Loki laughed, not of joy, but of malice, "But I have already accomplished this."

"You have accomplished nothing." Sarah was surprised to hear Nick Fury's voice cut through the growing tension.

"You will not speak to me in such insult." Loki whipped his head back to Fury, "I am your king."

"You are not my king." Fury countered.

Rage boiled inside Loki as he stalked towards the puny man, his glare murderous.

"I believe it is time for you to go, Ms. Parkinson." Fury prepared for the blow he would receive, but Loki stopped and turned toward Sarah once more.

"You are not going anywhere." Loki commanded.

Sarah quickly glanced down at her watch again, but this time twirling the tiny knobs on the side until it read: _May 1st, 2012 : 5:30pm._

"You know what you have to do." Nick Fury repeated.

She nodded slowly, and pressed the small red button on her watch.

A burst of shimmering blue light erupted from the device engulfing Sarah's body. She saw Loki appear before her, fear etched upon his face. It was strange; she had never seen him frightened before. As he reached for her, her vision blurred as everything seemed to dance across her eyes. Voices rang through her ears: whispers, screams, shouts. Her body felt as if being squeezed to death, and as the objects around her finally began to be still, everything went black.


End file.
